On The Sea
by Praetorian Guard
Summary: Everyone deals with the loss of a loved one in their own way...One-shot songfic based on the song 'On The Sea' by Vertical Horizon.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from General Hospital. I'm just temporarily borrowing them and (unfortunately) I'm not getting paid for it. The song "On the Sea', belongs to Vertical Horizon and company. If you wish to post or publish this anywhere else, please ask my express permission before doing so.  
  
On The Sea  
  
Soft wind greeted his face as he walked along the beach. The cool sand worked its way between the toes of his bare feet. Hundreds of stars glittered down at him from their place in the heavens. They were outshone only by the dazzling moon which lit the waters, causing the waves that rolled onto the beach to burst into shimmering pools as they met the shore.  
  
He smiled as the memories came crashing around him like the waves. He remembered the endless hours he had spent with her on this very beach. He remembered the joy, the overwhelming joy he had felt just looking at her. He remembered the way her eyes danced when she was happy. He remembered the countless number of times that they had playfully chased each other, running up and down the beach, the game only ending when one of them was caught and they both fell into the sand kissing and holding each other. He could almost see her face now, could almost feel her lips on his.  
  
While all these memories were pleasant, the part of her that he remembered most fondly was her voice. Her voice was softer, prettier, more soothing than any he had ever heard. Together they would sit, here, on this beach, with his head in her lap, and she would sing to him for hours. And he would listen, all of his cares, all of his worries disappearing the minute the first notes left her mouth. Even now, her voice still lingered in the breeze.  
  
This was their beach. They had claimed it as their own the first day they set foot on it. This beach held something for them that no one could ever take away. It held their spirits. And their memories.  
  
The silence was broken as the sound of waves crashing on the beach became louder and more frequent. A confused sea gull cried out, into the dark night. Suddenly the wind picked up. Dark clouds rolled across sky and the light of the moon was extinguished. Without further warning, the sky split, releasing a furry unlike that of any normal storm. Rain poured down, soaking him to the skin in a matter of seconds, but he didn't mind. He embraced the coolness of the drops. Angry bolts of lightning cut deep gashes in the dark. Every few seconds, another one would zigzag across the sky.  
  
Then, as quickly as the storm had come, it was gone. The moon peaked out from behind the clouds and, once again, the beach was illuminated by pale white light. But the storm in his heart raged on. With every step he took, the ache grew until he couldn't take it anymore. A pain-filled cry escaped his lips as he collapsed to his knees. Reaching his hands up above his head, he screamed her name. As he raised his face toward the now clearly visible stars, the tears flowed freely. He wondered which on she had claimed as her own. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when a flash was emitted in the heavens above him. In awe, he focused on that one dot in the sky that now seemed to be glowing brighter than the others around it. Through the tears, he smiled to himself, knowing that she had listened to his cries.  
  
For the first time, he noticed where his feet had subconsciously led him. Directly ahead, near a rock wall covered in moss, was the only unnatural object that occupied the beach. A headstone. He picked himself up and walked over to it, his knees shaking. He could barely make out the inscription, but he knew it by heart:  
  
Courtney Morgan-Corinthos  
  
Adored Daughter  
  
Beloved Sister  
  
Selfless Wife  
  
Rest In Peace  
  
Know That You Are Missed  
  
Slowly, Jason leaned forward and kissed the smooth stone. Knowing that he had seen what he needed to see, he turned around and headed back towards home. As another gentle gust of wind blew over him, he could have sworn he heard her voice singing to him from the night.  
  
"For though my heart feels all alone without you, I still hear you sing to me, still hear your voice on the sea..." 


End file.
